pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilizmagorti
The city of Ilizmagorti (pronounced ihl-izz-mah-GOR-tee) is the only settlement of any size on Mediogalti Island. Known to its foes as Scum Tide City, and to its friends as the Black Pearl of the Tropics, the city’s exact location is unlikely to appear on any map thanks to the efforts of the Red Mantis to remove it from all records. Many of the ships who dock in the harbour are pirates, but the port is also used by a number of (comparatively) honest merchant vessels. The population is also assumed to include a large number of Red Mantis assassins, which means a certain wariness is probably advisable when dealing with strangers. History In 2560 AR the end of the Oath Wars forced the Red Mantis to leave their previous base, the temple of Achaekek in Azir, in Rahadoum. They established a new headquarters, the Crimson Citadel at a secret location within Mediogalti Island’s jungle interior. The Citadel’s hidden location on an uninhabited island made it unlikely that the Red Mantis would ever be banished again, but it also made it well nigh impossible for potential clients to contact the organisation. The Red Mantis therefore decided to found Ilizmagorti as a place in which they could take on contracts. The new settlement was established beside a lagoon which had long been used as an anchorage by pirates. They came to appreciate the benefits Ilizmagorti offered them as a free port, and it grew to become a city. Government The city is nominally run by the Mayor. In practice, all businesses are either fronts for the Red Mantis or pay them protection money, and the Mayor is actually a senior member of that organisation. The Red Mantis ensures that no rival groups become powerful enough to be able to challenge their rule of the city. Ilizmagorti has no laws. Instead it follows the Pirate Code, and citizens are expected to be able to defend themselves. The city’s garrison, known as the Blood Watch on account of their blood-red armour, are primarily soldiers rather than police. On those occasions when they do get involved in law enforcement, deemed offenders find themselves hanging from Yardarm Bridge without the benefit of a trial. The Blood Watch do not trouble themselves with anything that occurs beyond the city walls. Districts The city has no official districts, in keeping with its misleadingly chaotic appearance. However, various quarters of the city have developed nicknames based on their character. The city’s northern and southern districts are separated by the Red River. Yardarm bridge links Alcasar to Redshore. Northern Districts Dandy – this eastern district is home to the city’s wealthiest inhabitants. Mainmast – the northern commercial district. The Medina – the old town, a confusing maze of narrow streets which is the most dangerous part of the city. Alcasar – the main market square, overlooked by Sawtooth Keep (home of the Blood Watch). Southern Districts Redshore – the main residential area. Bilges – slum area. Jawbone – entertainment district, which also houses the city’s shipyards. Outside the Walls The Green – collective name for the four small districts which stand outside the city walls on the edge of the jungle; Norgreen and Westergreen are north of the river, and Rivergreen and Eastergreen are south. Other Features Mayor’s Island – an island in the lagoon, on which stands a disused lighthouse; any who come here and are willing to stand in line can obtain an audience with the Mayor. The Three Sisters – three neighbouring islands in the centre of the lagoon. References Category:Mediogalti Island/Settlements Category:Lawful evil settlements Category:Mediogalti Island